


Green/Growth - Wrath/Humility

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, green - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris - color: green (growth), sin: wrath. virtue: humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green/Growth - Wrath/Humility

** Green - Wrath/Humility **

**C** ool under fire,  
**H** iding his pain.  
**R** iding with friends,  
**I** s life’s only gain.  
**S** arah he misses,  
**T** heir little boy too.  
**O** ne day he’ll move on,  
**P** ronounce how time flew.  
**H** ell, no he won’t, not  
**E** ver.  
**R**.I.P. he’ll see you soon.

**L** oving him is not easy.  
**A** ll who try are challenged well,  
**R** are are the few in his damaged heart.  
**A** t times it seems pointless.  
**B** attling his demons for no seeming reward,  
**E** xcept then tenacity brings forth repayment.  
**E** verything is worth it when glare turns to grin.

 


End file.
